Many people have patio tables that they use for eating, drinking, and visiting. Most of these tables are relatively small in size so that they do not take up an undue amount of space on a patio or deck, and they usually have an umbrella for shade. The small size of these tables can be troublesome when food or drinks are being served due to the limited space to set serving items such as plates, bowls, glasses, etc.
This table clutter can also lead to items being either spilled on the table or knocked on to the floor as other items are shuffled around.
It can also be difficult to find space on the table for candles, other light sources, or bug repellant devices when the table is full of eating and drinking items.
Most people will store items that are not being used at the immediate time on an additional table or chair, which is usually out of reach when the items are needed.
One way to reduce the chance of dropping items to the floor would be to have an additional storage area above the table surface to augment the usable table area. This would allow items to be stored within easy reach of any person seated at the table.
This additional storage area could also be used to place candles, lighting devices, or bug repellant devices above the table surface which would reduce the chance of burn injury to persons using the table.
Also, by placing the most frequently needed item on the additional storage area, they would be readily accessible to anyone seated at the table.